


Walk Me Home

by tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, college students kagehina, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: To say that Hinata was nervous was an understatement. It had been two years since he had last seen Karasuno’s prodigy setter Kageyama Tobio - since graduation. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried, but rather that after graduation Kageyama had moved to Tokyo, and Hinata to Osaka, so it was nearly impossible to match their schedules and meet.Thus life had gone on without them meeting, and they moved on. Hinata had almost forgotten about it until he saw Kageyama on the news. His chest flooded with different feelings from the old surge of competitiveness to an ancient longing. Hinata had immediately reached out after that, scheduling a meetup with Kageyama and not taking no for an answer. Now, he wanted to punch his old self.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Haikyuu!! Secret Santa gift to https://sun-hinata.tumblr.com . I hope you like it!!!

Haikyuu!! Secret Santa

To say that Hinata was nervous was an understatement. It had been two years since he had last seen Karasuno’s prodigy setter Kageyama Tobio - since graduation. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried, but rather that after graduation Kageyama had moved to Tokyo, and Hinata to Osaka, so it was nearly impossible to match their schedules and meet. 

Thus life had gone on without them meeting, and they moved on. Hinata had almost forgotten about it until he saw Kageyama on the news. His chest flooded with different feelings from the old surge of competitiveness to an ancient longing. Hinata had immediately reached out after that, scheduling a meetup with Kageyama and not taking no for an answer. Now, he wanted to punch his old self.

Walking down the streets of Tokyo, Hinata had to stop himself from shaking with nervousness. The last time he had seen Kageyama they were both recently-graduated and about to start their lives, but now Kageyama was close to a volleyball superstar and Hinata was… well… Hinata was just Hinata. Of course, he still played volleyball, but his college team still hadn’t managed to reach the nationals, which meant hardly any coverage of their games or himself. Kageyama’s college, on the other hand, had gone to nationals the previous two years, snatching third and fourth place. Hinata had been aware of their wins but hadn’t known Kageyama was such a star. From the news segment he had watched, the setter was also incredibly popular with girls, although that part Hinata couldn’t understand. 

‘Where are you dumbass?’ read the text message on Hinata’s phone. He was standing in front of the restaurant. Actually, he had been there for the past five minutes, trying to gather the courage to walk in. He knew it was silly to be so nervous about it, he knew, but there was a part of him that wouldn’t settle down, his mind littered with questions. 

What if Kageyama had changed? What if he was only here because Hinata had pressured him to? What if he had a girlfriend? What if Kageyama’s girlfriend was there? What if Kageyama’s girlfriend didn’t like him? Oh great! He could already see it, Kageyama’s girlfriend would think he was obnoxious and ask to leave and Kageyama would never talk to him again. Hinata only snapped out of it when a hand touched his shoulder. 

“Sir, are you okay?” asked the restaurant host.

“Oh, yes! Yes, I am, sorry. I have a friend waiting for me inside,” he replied, smiling at the nice woman. 

“Okay. Please make yourself comfortable.” She held the door open and Hinata walked in.

Immediately spotting Kageyama sitting on one of the booths, Hinata’s heart did a flip inside his chest. Kageyama looked breathtaking with his hair pulled back and his earrings showing. He had changed so much since graduation and although Hinata had seen videos and pictures of him nothing compared to seeing him face to face. Noticing he was sitting alone something inside Hinata calmed down; no girlfriend from what he could tell. Although… why did he even care? If Kageyama had a girlfriend then it was none of his business. Hinata took a deep breath and gathered his courage before walking towards Kageyama, stopping right next to the booth. 

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, a mischievous smile making its way onto his face.

“Yes, actually, sorry,” Kageyama replied before looking up. Upon seeing Hinata he fumbled with his phone and dropped it onto the table. “Shouyou!” He stood up, bumping into the table in the process so that now there were many eyes on him.

Hinata beamed and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug. He felt Kageyama tense up slightly under the touch before relaxing and hugging back. It had been so long and Hinata couldn't help but think of how much he'd missed Kageyama's smell. Feeling that other people were staring he pulled away and looked up at him. 

"How is possible that you've grown so much and I stayed the same height?" he whined and took a seat.

“The real question is how you managed to go through puberty and stay this short,” Kageyama smirked, sitting down in front of him.

“Wah! You haven’t changed at all! Still, mean.” Hinata pouted.

“Oh hush,” Kageyama called the waiter over. 

It was odd to see him so carefree. Obviously, college had helped him loosen up, he even smiled more easily. Hinata watched him silently as he ordered them both some drinks and appetizers, too lost in his own world to even realize what he ordered. Something felt different about Kageyama, lighter even. Maybe it was his girlfriend who helped him become more carefree. A weight set into the pit of his stomach at the thought. 

Why? 

What was it about Kageyama having a girlfriend that gave him so much anxiety? 

“I hope you still like pork buns because that’s what I ordered while you zoned out.” Kageyama’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I love pork buns! How is your girlfriend?” 

Kageyama frowned at him and tilted his head to the side. Shit. That was not what he had meant to say. Why was he so out of it? 

“Uh… I don’t have one?” Kageyama said slowly, his frown deepening. 

“What? How? Girls are all over you!” Hinata couldn’t help the high pitched sound that came out of his mouth. 

“Shouyou… I… I’m gay.” Kageyama’s expression lightened and Hinata blushed deeply.

“You’re what?” he squealed, certain he’d heard it wrong. 

“Gay, Shouyou. I like men,” Kageyama chuckled, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. 

“Oh…” Hinata whispered, having a hard time processing the information. “Gay… I… I had no idea!” 

“What? Why do you think the media is all over me? I came out around six months ago and they haven’t left me alone since then.”

“Oh…” Hinata whispered, the pieces slowly clicking in his mind. “Oh. I’m gay too!”

That was when Hinata saw angels descend and heard the trumpets of heaven play as a holy light cascaded from the skies and illuminated the world - in other words, he saw Kageyama laugh. Not the soft chuckle paired with a shy smile at the ground. This was an actual laugh, full and beautiful, and Hinata’s heart leaped in his chest. 

“That’s great, Shouyou. I’m happy for you,” Kageyama said breathlessly as his laughter died down. “I can’t believe you didn’t know. It was all over the news.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m the type of person to always watch the news. Plus, I’ve only seen a few articles online about you and none of them said you were gay. Can you blame me?” Hinata looked away, hoping Kageyama wouldn’t see through his lie.

“Fine. I mean, we haven’t really kept in touch so I can’t blame you for not knowing.” Kageyama leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. “What have you been up to? Still playing volleyball?”

As much as Hinata hated to admit it that question stung. It just served to show how meaningless all his progress had been. Sure, it was a bit selfish of him to be jealous of Kageyama getting media attention. If anything he should be proud and happy for him. Still, Hinata couldn’t help the feeling that he was going nowhere in his volleyball career.

“Of course I’m still playing. I mean, I depend on a volleyball scholarship anyway, so if I don’t play I’m pretty sure I’ll be kicked out of college.” Hinata chuckled.

“Fair enough. Are you having fun? What’s it like there?” 

“When did you become so good at making conversation?” 

“Is that what I get for being nice?” 

“By nice do you mean a functional human being?”

Kageyama opened his mouth to reply but the waiter arrived and set their drinks down on the table along with a plate of pork buns. 

“It’s been forever since I last ate a pork bun,” Kageyama said, grabbing one and taking a bite. “I forgot how good they were,” he groaned and took another bite. 

“Not me. I have them every week I think. My senpais always buy it for me,” Hinata said, not noticing how Kageyama’s expression darkened slightly at his comment.

“Are you very close to your senpais?” The setter tried to play off his sudden mood switch by taking a sip of the drink and shivering. 

“Yeah! The team goes out to eat every Friday night. Team bonding and everything. They always treat me though which is very nice,” Hinata took a sip of his own drink and cringed. “Wow, what is this?”

“Yuzushu. Do you not like it?” Kageyama asked, ready to call the waiter and order a different drink for Hinata.

“Nah, it’s good. I just wasn’t expecting the sour taste.” Hinata took another sip before getting another pork bun. “What about you? Are you close to your senpais?”

“That depends on what you mean by close. I know some of them from high school like Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. Our team doesn’t do much of the whole bonding thing though.”

“That’s right! I forgot they were in the same college as you. How are they?” Hinata asked.

And thus the evening went on, the two of them drinking more than they ate and the conversation becoming an endless stream of stories. Even as the clock showed that four hours had passed they were nowhere near done catching up. They stood outside in the cool Tokyo night air, too tipsy for their own good, the waiters having politely asked them to leave. Hinata wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and whined.

“It’s so coooold, Tobioooooo,” he whined before giggling loudly and burying his face onto the side of Kageyama’s arms. 

“Dumbass, what are you doing?” Kageyama asked, following suit with a hiccup.

“Whaaaaat? You’re warm!” Hinata snuggled closer against his arm.

“You should have brought a thicker jacket,” Kageyama mumbled, frowning down at the boy. 

“I don’t need a jacket when I have someone as warm as youuuuuu!” Hinata sang the end of the sentence before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

Kageyama clicked his tongue and wrapped his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him close. “You’re gonna get sick, dumbass.”

“If I get sick my senpais will take care of me,” Hinata hummed, snuggling close into his chest.

“If you get sick I’m not letting you take the train home, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered, pulling Hinata closer almost instinctively. 

“Then who will take care of me if I get sick?” Hinata pouted up at him.

“I will.” Kageyama started leading him down the street, trying to keep both of them steady. “Where are you staying?” 

“Niwa hotel. It was the cheapest I could find.” Hinata snorted at himself, letting Kageyama guide him.

“That’s too far for you to go walking. I’ll call you a cab, okay?” Kageyama moved along the sidewalk and waved a cab down.

“Okay, but let me drop you off,” Hinata said, trying his best to be considerate. 

“It’s only a five-minute walk to my dorm, I’ll be fine.” Kageyama helped Hinata into the cab. “He is going to Niwa hotel. When you arrive do you mind helping him to his room?” he addressed the cab driver who promised to do his best. Kageyama paid the driver in advance before turning to Hinata. “When do you leave?” 

“The day after tomorrow,” Hinata slurred, all but laying down in the cab.

“Do you want to do something tomorrow?” Kageyama asked, biting his lip.

“Yes, please,” Hinata whispered, clearly about to fall asleep. 

“I’ll text you. Stay safe,” Kageyama said and waited for Hinata to hum in acknowledgment before closing the door, and watching the cab disappear into the night.

**  
Hinata woke up with a pounding in his head and a death wish. Why had he drunk so much the night before? Taking advantage of the fact that he was alone, Hinata let out a loud groan as he stood up. He desperately needed some water and a shower. What had even happened the night before? He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten home! 

As he drank his water and hopped into the shower, he tried to recall the events that had passed, but all he got were flashes of memories, one of which turned him into a blushing mess. He had cuddled Kageyama. Great. Just incredible. He should write a guide on how to freak people out after not seeing them for two years. That had been his only chance at reconnecting with Kageyama, his high school best friend, and crush, the only setter who ever drew out his full potential. Great, now all his chances of keeping in touch with him were over. 

Hinata just wanted to bang his head against the wall and then hide under the covers and never come out. Alas, he couldn't because he had promised his senpais he would bring them gifts from Tokyo so he had to go out to buy them. As he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his phone, Hinata almost had a heart attack when he saw a message from Kageyama. 'Are you hungover? Bc I'm dying,' read the message. 

How the heck was Hinata supposed to reply to that? Should he just shoot a simple 'same' or should he elaborate more on just how much his body hated him? How much was too much? Plus, Kageyama was probably only asking out of politeness, he likely didn't even care about how Hinata really was feeling. Still, Hinata wanted to talk to him, survey if he had really ruined all of his chances. 

'My body has never hated me this much. What even happened last night?' Hinata sent and put the phone away. He knew he would probably have to wait hours for any type of reply so he got on with changing and drying his hair. Once he was done he grabbed his phone again only to see Kageyama had replied a while ago: 'You could barely walk straight so I got u in a cab and sent u to your hotel. U still have your wallet on u or did the driver rob you?'

Hinata stared at the message. There were so many confusing things about it, starting with the fact that Kageyama was actually trying to keep conversation going. Secondly, was that a joke that Kageyama was making? It couldn't be... Kageyama had no sense of humor. 

'Is that a joke that you're making?' Hinata sent back just to be sure.

'Yes. Well, partially. You do have your wallet, right?' Kageyama replied almost immediately.

'Yes. Yes, I do XD' Hinata replied, unable to help the smile growing on his face. 

'Good. You're leaving tomorrow?' 

'Yeah :/ We have a game coming get up so I gotta practice.'

'Have you been sightseeing yet?'

'No. I have to buy some gifts still so idk if I'll have the time.'

'Oh. Where are u gonna buy the gifts?'

'I've no idea. I was thinking a convenience store of some kind? Have any recommendations?'

'I could take you around to some cool shops if u want?' 

Hinata stared at his phone. Was Kageyama offering to take him around? Did he really want to see him again? It couldn't be. Kageyama had so many better things to do than to take him around Tokyo to buy gifts.

'That would actually be really helpful.'

‘Cool. I can come pick you up if you want? There are some nice stores around there.’

'Sounds perfect. We could grab a bite too if you want? My treat since you paid yesterday.’ Hinata was a bit scared of getting a no. Maybe Kageyama had only offered to help because it was his job as a host? Hinata had only been to Tokyo a few times, so he didn’t know his way around. If Kageyama were to come to Osaka then Hinata would most definitely do the same. Still, how much of it was politeness, and how much was Kageyama actually wanting to hang out with him? 

‘Yeah, that would be fun. I’ll be there in around 15 then. Is that good?’ 

Hinata let out a small squeal and hid his face in his hands for a bit to recover before replying. ‘Yeah. I’ll wait for you downstairs.’

‘Okay. See you soon.’

So that was happening. 

Hinata threw his phone aside and started rummaging through his backpack to find a decent outfit to wear. He knew he didn’t have to impress Kageyama, but he wanted to at least look a little less hungover. Settling on a black shirt and blue skinny jeans, Hinata moved over to the bathroom to fix his face and hair. 

He pondered on whether he should use makeup or not and decided to do so only because of the bags under his eyes. As for his hair, he used some gel to style it up and sideways, revealing his undercut that had been hidden the previous night. Judging himself to look decent enough, Hinata grabbed his phone and wallet and threw on an overcoat and scarf before walking out and making his way to the lobby. There stood Kageyama, leaning against a wall while looking at his phone, unaware of Hinata’s arrival. He looked absolutely breathtaking. He wore red jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a grey jacket on top. 

When had Kageyama become so stylish? Hinata ignored the warmth rising to his cheeks and walked up to him 

“When did you learn how to dress?” He stopped in front of Kageyama and smirked when the latter looked up with wide eyes, only relaxing when he realized who it was.

“What are you on about? I was always good with clothes.” Kageyama put his phone away.

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Hinata snorted. “Okay, so where are we going?”

“What kind of gifts do you have to buy?” Kageyama walked out of the hotel with Hinata next to him.

“I promised my senpais I would bring them gifts.” Hinata didn’t notice how mentioning his senpais soured Kageyama’s expression. 

“Okay. So simple gifts?”

“Yeah.”

“Follow me then. I know just where to go.” 

Thus they went, walking together down the cold streets of Tokyo, talking about everything and nothing. Kageyama took Hinata around the shops, and Hinata bought everything he needed, but they kept walking aimlessly, letting their conversation warm the cold air around them. Every once in a while their hands would brush together and they would turn away, hiding their blush from the other. 

Hinata had never talked so much in his life. From the moment they left the hotel to when they finally sat down to eat dinner seven hours later a continuous stream of conversation had flown between them. There had been no awkward pauses or silences. It felt warm to Hinata. He had missed the ease that being around Kageyama brought him. The pair ate and drank the night away, their conversation taking on more delicate topics as the night passed. 

“The first thing you asked me about was my girlfriend! Which I don’t have!” Kageyama laughed loudly and Hinata blushed. 

“Well, of course, a guy like you would have a girlfriend!” Hinata pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“A guy like me?” Kageyama smirked causing a deep blush to rise up Hinata’s cheeks. 

“Yeah! You’re nice, you’re an amazing volleyball player - and you’re hot. What else could girls ask for?” The alcohol had definitely damaged Hinata’s filter, for him to be spilling out words like this.

“I didn’t know you admired me so much,” Kageyama replied, his voice somehow getting deeper. 

“I don’t! I’m just stating the obvious!”

Kageyama watched him in silence and Hinata felt like he was a book being read. “It’s getting late. Let’s go?” 

Hinata blinked at the sudden change of subject but nodded. “Yeah. We don’t want a repeat of last night,” he chuckled.

Kageyama asked for the bill and took out his wallet but pay but Hinata stopped him. 

“No way! You paid last night so let me do it today.”

“But you already spent a bunch of money on the gifts. I got this,” Kageyama insisted.

“No. I’m older so I’m paying and don’t even try to refuse it!” Hinata declared and pulled out the money, paying the waiter.

“Well fine! If you’re gonna bring age into it!” Kageyama chuckled and put his wallet away. 

They both stood up and walked out together. 

“Can I walk you home?” asked Kageyama.

“Won’t it be far for you to make your way back to the dorms?” Hinata whispered, looking away to hide his blush. Of course, he wanted Kageyama to walk him home, but he didn’t want to be bothersome. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Kageyama said, already starting his way down the street towards the hotel. Let me help you with these,” he said and took a few of the bags from Hinata’s hands. 

“Thanks,” Hinata whispered and they kept walking.

For the first time since the day before, silence reigned. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable one and Hinata realized he’d missed the silence as much as he’d missed the talking. With Kageyama, Hinata never felt like he had to say something. The setters aura was just… soothing, in a way Hinata couldn’t explain. Upon reaching the entrance to the hotel a weight settled in Hinata’s stomach and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Would you like to come upstairs? They have hot chocolate in room service.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama looked down at Hinata and smiled. “That sounds good.”

As they walked into the room Hinata closed the door behind them. Before he knew it he was pressed against the wall, warm lips against his own. His brain glitched entirely at that moment. What was happening? Was Kageyama kissing him? Why was Kageyama kissing him? Did he have ulterior motives? Did Kageyama know Hinata had a crush on him since High School? Had Hinata been that obvious about it? Was Kageyama kissing him out of pity? What did the kiss mean? All the questions disappeared from his mind, however, as Kageyama pulled away and took a step back.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-“ 

Hinata didn’t let him finish of course. Something inside of him snapped and he grabbed Kageyama by his jacket, pulling him back into the kiss. This time he kissed him properly, not letting the questions take over his mind. Kageyama melted into the kiss and brought his hands up, cupping Hinata’s cheeks while the latter wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Hinata opened his mouth for Kageyama and they took their time, exploring each other in ways they had never done before. Hinata’s body felt like it was burning from his face to his toes, so overwhelmed by the fact that this was it. He was kissing Kageyama and Kageyama was kissing back. It was more than he could have ever asked for. As they ran out of breath and pulled away Kageyama leaned down and rested their foreheads together. 

“I want to be with you, Shouyou,” he whispered, keeping his eyes closed. “I have since third-year.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Hinata whimpered.

“I didn’t know how you felt about me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“You should have told me then. We wouldn’t have missed out on two years of being out of touch.”

“We are quite dumb,” Kageyama said. “You never told me either.”

“How could I? You kept getting confessions here and there!” 

“I never liked the girls, though.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Hinata finally opened his eyes, a warm smile on his face. “Hey… Look at me,” he whispered. Kageyama opened his eyes and smiled back at the beautiful boy before him. “This time… Can we do it right?”

Kageyama leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata’s in a quick peck. “Yes. This time let’s do it right.”

Their lips joined once more and Hinata loved his past self for reaching out to Kageyama. After all, it was the start of something beautiful between the two.


End file.
